Flashes of Pink
by Snozzle
Summary: Snape has really put his foot in it this time. There has to be some way to clear the air. NTSS. Please RR


_**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Obviously._

__

_**Claimer: **I own the idea._

__

_**Pairings: **Snape/Tonks_

__

_**Setting: **Harry's sixth year. At the Order._

__

* * *

** Flashes of Pink**

There it was again. That flash of pink. Severus Snape let out a frustrated sigh. He looked up from his report, and glanced around the Order members seated around the table.

Remus Lupin sat, his lips twitching as he scanned the Daily Prophet word for word. Bill Weasley was copying the same letter over and over, occasionally looking up and surveying the room with beady eyes. The final person was Nymphadora Tonks who sat doodling on a piece of parchment.

"Tonks. . . Tonks?"

"Maho?" Tonks turned to face Remus. He pointed to her doodles. She smiled apologetically at him. He nodded. Another flash of pink.

Snape looked around the room and then at the table. He rolled his eyes. "No surprise Nymphadora." She looked at him.

"What's that, Severus?" she snarled back.

"Your nails are distracting me." Bill and Remus exchanged looks as Snape glared at her immaculate nails, which were currently a very bright shade of pink. Near enough the same colour of her hair. . .

"Well I'm sorry that I choose to make myself look nice. It would make a pleasant change to see your hair in a nice state I assure you Severus." Bill and Remus exchanged amused looks.

-

Today her hair was blonde. Yesterday it was pink. Today her eyes were green. Yesterday they were blue. Tomorrow was just another day of change.

Snape sighed as she walked in. Walked was actually a pretty loose term. Glided would be far more appropriate. "Blonde today Tonks?" Remus asked her.

"Appears so," she told him. Snape looked back at his work. He heard a clash, and looked up to see Tonks apologising to Remus. It appeared that his favourite mug was no more. Remus smiled, did a simple spell and his mug was back.

Tonks immediately set about cleaning the floor of the spilled tea. "It's alright Tonks," Remus told her, sighing. "I can manage." She smiled sheepishly, and stood up.

"Breaking things again Nymphadora?" Flustered, she glared at him, but there was no fiery retaliation. A slight flash of pain showed in her eyes. She turned her back to him and watched Remus stand up from cleaning the floor.

"No harm done Tonks. Even Molly would be proud!" Tonks smiled slightly.

"When are Molly and Arthur coming back?" she asked. "It's very _irritating _without them." Severus glared at the back of her head. Emphasis on the 'irritating'. He already knew what she thought of him. He didn't need telling twice.

"A few weeks. . . I think they deserve a break. . . and besides, Charlie needs all the help he can get with the latest situation. . . they'll be back soon." Remus and Snape exchanged a look. She was so naïve. Tonks nodded and walked away.

"You should tell her," Snape said to Remus. The man looked down and frowned.

"Molly and Arthur are like second-parents to her. Hearing about their disappearance will only upset her more. I believe she should be left unaware." Snape nodded. He wasn't used to Remus and him talking. It was strange.

"If only Potter could see us now. . ." Severus thought aloud.

"I'm sure James would be very stunned. I would love to have seen his face."

"He deserved to see his son grow up," the Potions master said suddenly. "But, I can never forgive him, and you and Black for everything."

"I know. I know."

Tonks stood at the door. Snape being. . . almost sweet. It was strange. . . and it was almost uncomfortable. But. . . she supposed she should try and get on his good side. Just for once.

-

"Wotcher Sevvie!" she said cheerily, walking into the kitchen. Snape groaned. If he was going to give her a difficult task, then so be it. "Nice day. . ." she said. He grunted. "Well if that's how you're going to be!" She walked off.

"Good going Snape," Bill joked looking up from his paper.

"What is it this time?" Snape snapped.

"The young lady was merely trying to be nice. I think you at least owe it to her to be civil, or at least apologise."

"Owe. . .owe it to her?" Snape was furious now.

"Calm down! Bloody hell! I'm only saying okay. No need to get grumpy with me!" Remus walked in carrying three Butterbeers.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Tonks who is now throwing cushions around her room?" Remus questioned. Bill raised his eyebrows in agreement. Snape slammed his fists down on the table.

"Fine! I'm going!"

-

It felt like a long walk up the stairs and down the hallway. _Why did I even ignore her in the first place? I could have told her to go away. Not like that would make a difference though. . . _

As he approached her room, he could hear her frustrated screams and thumps as various objects hit the wall. Snape prepared himself for the battlefield. He knocked on the door cautiously. "Remus!" He could hear her run over to the door and open it. . . "Oh. It's _you._"

"And I hope everyone leaves such a sweet taste in your mouth." She glared at him.

"Are you here to antagonise me some more, or apologise?" she questioned. He sighed.

"Apologise I guess. I've been having a bad couple of days. . . I shouldn't have taken it out on you. . . and uh. . . good night Nym-Tonks."

"Goodnight Severus." He nodded. "You know you're not so bad when you're not grumpy. If you just smiled you might be a lot better looking too."

"And I assume if I made a better effort?" she laughed.

"That would do wonders. And a bit of sun." She shrugged. And there it was once again. That familiar flash of pink. Severus smiled. "What?" Tonks asked cautiously.

"Pink," he said. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"It's very familiar Tonks." She blinked. "I didn't mean it about your nails. They suit you."

"Nah! I was just experimenting. Blue is better I think." Snape frowned.

"I'm kidding. I don't like compliments. They're so. . . flaky. It's easier to kiss and make up if you ask me. . . not that I'm saying that you should. . . oh bugger." He suppressed a smile.

"Miss. Tonks, I shall pretend I never heard that comment."

"Thanks Sevvie. . . um. . .Severus." They stood there awkwardly. "Would you care?"

"About what?" he asked.

"If I accepted your apology."

"Obviously." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"G'night."

"Goodnight."


End file.
